The Return Of Alice The NewOld Girl
by Sam Bones
Summary: Alice is returning to her old home and back to her friend Dib and maby Zim is her friend too...will Alice finally fall for Dib? Rated T for sencored Foul Language and mild violence. *or if my mind wanders*
1. Alice is back

Invader

Zim

The return of Alice old/new Kid

Created by: Invader Jix

**(DISCLAMER: I do not own any invader zim characters)**

**I do own Alice tho…**

A girl is in a car driving down a street and a motherly voice is taking "See your lucky" *goes into the car* "that I didn't get the job…now you can go back to all your friends and go to the original skool you went to Alice…" the mother is a skinny woman with brown hair and a long light purple dress on.

Alice (the little girl about the age of Dib is): I know mom and I'm sooo excited! I can't wait to see all my friends again! Alice is a girl with black hair, blue eyes, a white scientist lab coat on, a short blue dress on, and black long thigh high high-heel boots

Cala (the mother): Yes I know your excited you can go back to your old boyfriend I bet he'll be happy to see you.

Alice: *blushes* mom he's not my boyfriend!

Cala: Of course he's not

Alice sort of irritated: MOM!

Cala: ok…ok… sorry *chuckles*

The dad (John): Ahhh back into the old city… don't you love it?

Alice: YES! FINALLY!

Cala: Calm down now…OH here's the old house we bought back!

John: I love how we got our old house back

Cala: me too


	2. To class

Chapter two people Yeah!

*DISCLAMER: I do not own Zim, Dib, Miss Bitters, or any of the classmates*

You go to the Skool and it goes inside and Alice is walking in the hall.

Random people: Hey Alice is back…Hey Alice…Alice your back

HI ALICE!

Dib and Zim are yelling at each other in the hall *again…*

Alice walks up to see them yelling at each other

Zim: YOUR PUNY EATHLING MIND COULD NEVER COMPREHEND HOW MY PEOPLES LIVES LIVE!

Dib: OH YEAH I BET I COULD BE MUCH MORE POUPULARE THERE THAN YOU ARE THERE NOW!  
Alice: hey guys! *they keep on fighting* Guys hey? *they continue to fight* YO GUYS!

They stop and look at Alice still in the poses they where in when they where fighting

Alice: I'm back…

Zim: pheh… another stupid human…

Dib: ALICE WOW YOUR BACK *Dib hugs Alice*

Alice: Dib *gasp* your *gasp* chocking *gasp* me *she is turning red*

Dib: OH! *let's go* *turns red of embarrassment* whoops…

Zim: ahahahahaha Dib monkeys GIRLFRIEND is back hahahahaha

Dib: *turns red* She's not my girlfriend

Alice: *punches Zim in the squeedily-spooch* I'm not his girlfriend

Zim: AHHH MY SQUEEDILY-SPOOCH!

Dib and Alice laugh at Zim

The bell rings

Dib, Alice, and Zim go to class

Miss Bitter: Zim, Dib you're late

Dib: Sorry but we ran into an old student... Alice

Miss Bitter: Alice?

Dib: Yeah doesn't everyone remember Alice?

Everyone looks at each other in a confused motion

Dib: The girl that left about a month ago because her mom wanted to be a Scientist in California…

Everyone: Oh yeah that Alice...

Random ppl: Hi Alice...Alice waz up...Welcome back Alice...

Alice takes her old seat next to Dib

Alice: *wispers* So how much did I miss?

Dib: lets see a recap of what we learned about while you where gone *pretends to think about it like it was alought* *tries to mimic Miss Bitters Voice* Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom...

Alice: *laughs* *laughs while talking* Dib stop she'll hear you and we'll get in trouble

Miss Bitter: *does that creepy hissing noise as she come up to the two* DETENTION!

Alice and Dib don't look happy at this…


	3. Detention

Chap. 3 woo *sorry I haven't uploaded it in a while but I was being Lazy =\*

*DISCLAMER: I do not own any IZ characters*

*the end of skool bell rings*

Alice and Dib both are walking to Detention when Zim pops up behind them

Zim: So the Dib and Alice finally got detention… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Alice: Shut your alien mouth Zim! *kicks in the bad spot ;o*

Zim: AHHHGGGGG!I FORGOT HOW VOILENT YOU CAN BE! *fall on floor from hurting*

Alice and Dib laugh at him while they walk to Detention

When they get there, there are already 5 kids in there

Alice takes a seat and Dib takes a seat next to her

Alice: *whispers* where is the teacher who is suppose to look after us?

Dib: *whispers* I dunno but the teacher can be too far away

Suddenly the door busts open and black smoke pours into the room

Alice and Dib together: Miss Bitter…

Miss Bitter: Welcome to Detention you miserably appendages to the student body…

Alice and Dib sigh

Its going to be a long Detention…

*sorry it was short my back is starting to hurt from bending over to see the keys =\*


End file.
